


Tell Me Where To Start

by Adriana_Morgan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hiding, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Oral Sex, Paparazzi, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex, jealous fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_Morgan/pseuds/Adriana_Morgan
Summary: Zen and MC finally have their first date, which triggers a whole day of firsts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! My first Zen fic. I just finished his route a couple of days ago and I am so in love with him (Saeyoung will always have my heart but Zen is coming in a close second). He's such a sweetheart and wants nothing more in the world than to be lovey dovey with someone he cares for. So here is my little head-canon of what happens after the party ends and he can finally take MC out and treat her like the princess he believes she is. There WILL be smut in the next chapter. I wanted to spend this short chapter setting up the scene. Hope you enjoy it. ^^

MC glanced at her phone for the fifth time in the past minute before slipping it into her bag. She tightly clasped the strap across her chest and rocked back on her heels, her eyes searching the crowd for her date.

It had been two weeks since the RFA party and finally she was having her first real date with Zen. Both of their schedules had been hectic since the success of the party. She busy looking for a new place to live while attending classes at the local university; Zen busy with rehearsals and photo shoots. Never in a million years would she ever have imagined getting involved with an actor but there had been an almost instant connection with the smooth talking thespian. Many  a night they had stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, talking and watching the sunrise together; but only over the phone.

MC refused to have an adverse effect on his career and had only agreed to this outing after days of Zen pleading and reassuring her that being seen with her out in public was not a big deal. She was an extremely private person by nature, so dating a public figure was so out of her comfort zone that if it had not been for the feelings she had developed over their long conversations, she would be far away from this current location.

“MC!”

Turning at the sound of her name, she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. Zen waved at her over the heads of several staring women, eyes only for her. Quickly, he made his way through the crowd, stopping only when he was in front of her. Awkwardly he shoved his hands in the pockets of his black jeans; his face slightly flushed when he looked down at her. MC’s heart fluttered at his nearness.

“Sorry I’m late. Rehearsal ran over,” he said apologetically. “It was only supposed to take a couple of hours today. If I had known they had re-cast one of the supporting characters, I would have never suggested we do this today.”

MC shook her head and waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. If you hadn’t shown up in five more minutes I was going to accept that hunky guy’s invitation to join him,” she said nonchalantly, gesturing to some random guy who leaned against the theater’s brick facade.

Zen’s face turned red and he began to splutter angrily. “Wha...has he been bothering you? I’ll teach him a lesson about hitting on another guy’s girl.”

He took a menacing step in the oblivious man’s direction before MC laughed, grabbing tight onto his arm to restrain him. “I’m kidding!”

Zen looked at her doubtfully but gave in, grabbing her hand to entwine his fingers through hers. He smiled down at her, his eyes radiating warmth and kindness. She gave his fingers a squeeze, ,just to test that he was real and shyly returned his smile.

“I think we’ve missed the movie,” she sighed in disappointment. Not that she really cared that they missed a movie that had such negative reviews, but was wholeheartedly disappointed that she would not be sitting next to Zen for the next couple of hours in a dark room; shoulders touching and-if she were lucky-holding hands.And if he had the inclination to slip an arm around her shoulder and kiss her sweetly, who would she be to complain?

“Are you alright,” Zen asked in concern, seeing her face flushed a bright red. He pulled her to a stop and pressed one hand to her forehead. “It doesn’t feel like you’ve got a fever.”

“Oh! N-No, I’m fine. It must be the sun. I burn easily.”

“Then let’s get you out of the sun. Are you hungry?” At her nod, he smiled and tugged her hand to follow him. “I know a great chicken place right around the corner.”

When they arrived at the packed restaurant, MC’s heart sank. The place was small and homey, which she loved, but the moment the small bell above the door indicated a new customer, someone recognized her date. The girl’s eyes widened and she leaned over to whisper to her friend who, in turn, whispered to someone else. Soon all eyes in the restaurant were trained on her and Zen, who was obliviously holding her hand in his and asking if she liked beer with her chicken.

From the beginning, the snow-haired actor had not given any effort to keep their relationship a secret. He had even gone as far as declaring his love for her during a press conference at their last RFA fundraiser. But being surrounded by shocked reporters was a very different experience than standing smack in the middle of female teenage fans who were now glaring at her, their eyes moving over her body in assessment and disgust. She should have expected this; actually she had been prepared for a few glances but nothing at this level of pure hatred.

Tugging her hand from Zen’s she crossed her arms over her chest, hanging her head to hide her features behind her long brown hair. Her body was shaking and she was shocked to realize she was scared.

Zen lifted the hair from one side of her face, giving her a worried look. “Are you alright?” She shook her head slightly, her eyes darting fearfully at the faces she could see. He followed her gaze and she felt him stiffen beside her. He leaned down to murmur in her ear, making sure no one else could hear. “I’m sorry, princess. After Echo Girl and the press conference and all, so-called fans hang around hoping for an autograph or picture. I should have remembered that,” he gave a frustrated sigh, “The food will done soon, do you want to take it back to my place?”

MC nodded immediately, giving him a grateful smile. He returned her smile with a wink and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side. The chatter around them became louder but Zen ignored it all, his thumb caressing her side while they waited for their number to be called.

When their food was ready, they made their way through the crowd, Zen ignoring numerous requests for pictures and autographs. His mouth was set in a tight line, anger radiating from him as some of the snide remarks MC had been hearing since they arrived finally reached his ears. He entwined his fingers with hers and held on tight, being sure they were not separated as the crowd pressed in around them.

Finally  they stumbled out onto the sidewalk and set off at a small jog. “If you want to stop for pictures and such, I don’t mind waiting, Zen,” MC panted, her legs so short she had to take two strides to Zen’s one.

Zen paused, allowing her to catch her breath. He shook his head at her comment. “No, today is about you. Just for today I want to pretend I’m just a normal guy.”

MC grinned and tugged his long ponytail playfully. “You’re too beautiful to be normal. But if you want to pretend, you might want to get me off the street. I’m afraid someone is going to start throwing rotten fruit at me if I don’t disappear soon.”

“They wouldn’t dare,” Zen protested in horror, though his eyes darted around the perimeter. Once more he clasped her hand, pulling her into a nearby alley. When they arrived in the middle he pulled her into a recessed doorway, setting their food on a high wooden crate.

His hands cupped her face, his eyes searching hers with concern. “Are you alright?” He asked again, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

MC could feel heat rising to her cheeks and she tried to pull his hands away while sliding her glance away from his. “I’m fine, really.”

Zen ignored her weak efforts to remove his hands, leaning down to catch her eyes with his. “I’m sorry,” he began softly. “I told you  I haven’t had a girlfriend in a while and when I did it was before any fame came my way. I should have known better than to put your safety at risk.”

“Zenny,” MC said with a small smile. “You didn’t do anything wrong, so stop apologizing. I was a bit shocked and I have to admit a little scared at the threats I could hear but those people aren’t your fans, they are just jealous little girls angry that I somehow managed to snag the most handsome man in the world.” Her arms wound around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at his nape. “How in the world did _that_ ever happen?”

Zen grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body. “Because you are a beautiful angel that was made just for me.”

The alleyway was quiet, only faint sounds of car horns occasionally blaring and high pitched laughter from girls who passed quickly by. The couple was hidden quite well in their space, the recessed threshold and stacks of empty wooden cartons doing an excellent job of concealing them.

They stared into each other’s eyes. Soft brown gazing into soft red, their breaths increasing in speed with words unspoken. Zen’s hand methodically stroked her back as MC’s fingers traced the outline of his jaw.

“I want to kiss you,” Zen’s husky voice finally broke the silence, her fingers pausing as she considered his words. Her blood raced through her at the thought of his lips on hers. She could still remember the feel of his chaste kiss at the press conference, cameras flashing, reporters shouting out unanswered questions. She also remember the kiss they shared at his apartment when it was just the two of them. While not chaste, it was certainly reserved. He had been so scared of doing anything that night that was untoward.

Suddenly she realized he was waiting for her answer, unwilling to touch her without her permission. As thoughts raced through her head, he waited patiently.

“You’re so tall,” she finally blurted, the blood instantly rushing to her face.

To her surprise, he grasped her under her arms and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist by reflex, her fingers digging into his muscular shoulders. His arms wrapped around her torso, supporting her weight on the concrete behind her.

Now at eye level, he grinned at at her. “Is that a yes,” he inquired in amusement.

MC’s heart was racing with his nearness, the beauty of his chiseled features overwhelming her. “I’ve never seen your eyes this close; their beautiful.’

“I know,” he answered, not in conceit just as a matter of fact. “I can’t count how many times I've heard that; but coming from you...it does something to me. I feel like you’re the only person who compliments me without wanting anything in return.”

Her eyes drop to his lips, hands moving to his nape; biting her lip nervously. She moved her mouth slightly closer to his and said, “I wouldn’t say nothing,” then pressed her mouth to his; her small tongue slipped between his lips slightly open in surprise. He recovered quickly and tightened his embrace, pressing her against the hard surface behind her.

This kiss was like nothing they had shared before. It was not chaste or restrained; it held all the want and desire they felt. The only way MC could describe it was simulated sex with the way his tongue plunged into her mouth to dominate hers before withdrawing to make her moan for more.

When they finally broke apart, they were both panting; his ponytail wrapped around her small fist, his large hands grasping her bottom tightly.

“I want you so much,” he breathed, his voice thick with lust.

“Me too,” she answered, her body throbbing with need. “But I’d really like my first time to _not_ be in an alleyway where we could be caught at any second.”

She gave him an embarrassed smile at his look of disbelief. “F-F-First t-time?” He stammered, his face suffused with color. Slowly he lowered her to the ground and took a step back, slipping his hands into his pockets.

“So that’s how it is,” she whispered sadly, crossing her arms over her breasts. It wasn’t the first time she had been rejected for being inexperienced. It was something she never understood unless the men she almost got involved with thought she was trying to trap them into marriage; but Zen had always been different. Several of their conversations consisted of _him_ imagining a life together, going as far as imagining what their children would look like. Obviously that had been merely nothing more than a way to pass the time. “I thought you were a better man, Zen. I...well I guess I was wrong. Thanks for an almost amazing experience.” She finished in a rush, turning to walk away before he could see the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes.

She took three steps before she heard him curse under his breath and grab their food. He caught her in one long stride placing a restraining hand on one shoulder, turning her to look at him. She kept her eyes chest level, even now imagining what he looked like underneath.

“I’m sorry,” he said immediately, drawing her into his arms. “That was a stupid reaction to something that makes me indescribably happy. To know I’m the first man who will...well, it’s an honor and I’m sorry I made you feel any other way. I just freaked out for a moment about hurting you. If I didn’t release you when I did, I was afraid the beast would take over. I didn’t mean to make you feel unwanted.”

“I love you, Zenny,” she said, her voice muffled by his jacket. Her arms squeezed his middle tightly.

“I love you too, princess,” he answered softly, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her face to brush his lips against hers. “We’ll take this slow, alright? I don’t know about you but I plan to spend the rest of my life loving you.”

A bright camera flash went off at the end of the alleyway they were closest too. Instead of trying to hide, Zen gathered MC into his arms and kissed her passionately, not caring who saw him kissing the woman he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Lots of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut chapter! Holy crap, this is a long chapter. There's a lot of talk and a lot of smut and a lot of talking during smut. I had a lot of fun writing this, to be honest. Just to get it out of the way, I dislike the nickname Zenny. I try not to use it if I can help it, so it's very sparsely used. 
> 
> Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy it!

MC’s face was still flaming when Zen opened his front door, leading her down into the sub-basement apartment. She could just imagine the front page of various newspapers and gossip magazines. She wouldn’t need to look at any of them to know that the image was one of Zen dipping her dramatically over one arm, kissing her passionately as her arms embraced him tightly. In the moment, the multitude of camera clicks had been nothing but vague background noise but now it was the only sound she could hear repeating through her head.

“Relax,” Zen said, throwing her a smile. “It’s really not a big deal, MC. I already announced to the world that I have a girlfriend, now they’ll see how beautiful she is.”

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her into the living area after they paused to remove their shoes. Motioning to the couch in invitation, he headed to the kitchen to grab some napkins and a few beers from the fridge. MC pulled her legs under her as he sat next to her with a satisfied sigh, setting the items onto the table in front of them and removing their dinner from the takeout bag.

Nervously MC grabbed one of the cold cans and popped it open, taking a long pull on it before coughing uncontrollably. When she finally caught her breath, she glared at her boyfriend who was laughing at her.

“Let me guess,” he managed to say between guffaws, “you’ve never drank beer before?”

“Jesus...it’s so bitter,” she answered instead, wiping her mouth on her shirt sleeve. “You _enjoy_ drinking this crap?”

Zen made a sound of affirmation and rose to his feet, disappearing into the kitchen and returning with two more cans that looked different. “Here, try these,” he suggested, setting them in front of her. “These are the grapefruit ones I mentioned when we talked before.”

MC stared at him, a small smile making her lips twitch. “You remembered that?”

“Oh, of course,” Zen confirmed, busy spreading their food out on the table in front of them. “I remember everything we talk about.” She popped open the new can and took an experimental sip, surprised that it was actually pretty good. “Better,” he asked, finally finished his preparations and resting his hands on his knees.

“Lots,” she answered, lifting the can to take a longer drink. “Thanks for saving me some.”

Zen blew out a puff of air in amusement. “I didn’t buy those for me. They’ve been in the fridge since our conversation. I meant to give you one last time you were here, but it slipped my mind.” Reaching over to grab the television remote he held out to her. “I like you so much I’ll even let you choose what we watch.”

MC giggled and pushed the remote away. “I want to watch one of your movies.”

Heat suddenly suffused his face and he cleared his throat. “Ah, are you sure? I have a ton of the newest Blu-rays and I'm sure there’s something on cable you’d enjoy.”

She shook her head firmly. “No, Jaehee has been telling me how amazing your work is and I want to see it for myself. Preferably something where you’re shirtless,” she finished giving him a playful wink. She poked him in the ribs. “Come on, don’t be shy; it’s not like you.”

Zen laughed nervously but gained his feet, grabbing a dvd randomly from his private collection and slipped it into the player, returning to his seat though he sat slightly turned toward her to gauge her reactions.

MC gave him an encouraging smile and began to eat, her eyes glued to the large flat screen tv. The moment his shirtless form entered the scene, she froze, food halfway to her mouth. The shirtless photos she’d seen posted through the messenger did nothing to prepare her for half naked Zen in action. Her face suffused with color and she dropped her uneaten food back to her plate, casting a quick glance in the direction of the art come to life sitting beside her. He had yet to eat anything though several empty beer cans sat in front of him. She was surprised to see his face was bright red; almost as if he were embarrassed.

He sat stiffly on the opposite end of the couch, one ankle propped on his knee, arm slung onto the back of the couch, fingers tapping out a rhythmless beat. His foot shook nervously, eyes studying her reactions instead of the action going on in front of them.

Unable to take his fidgeting, MC grabbed the remote and hit pause, Zen’s shirtless form frozen on the large screen. “What is up with you?”

“N-Nothing,” Zen answered then heaved a big sigh. His eyes closed, his head dropping back onto the couch as if what he had to say were the most difficult thing ever. “I just really want you to enjoy my work and I'm afraid you’ll think this is too amateurish.”

MC put down the drink she had been sipping and slid across the cushions to close the distance between them. When her knees touched his thigh, she stopped, squeezing his leg to get his attention. When he opened his eyes to meet hers, she gave him a bright smile.

“Zen, you are amazing. There is no one on this earth more perfect than you are and I can’t believe you haven’t had your big break yet. What I just watched was a work of art; and I don’t just mean the fact that you were half naked.” She grinned at her last statement, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

One long fingered hand brushed her hair away from her face, and leaning forward he pressed his lips to one hot cheek. His mouth moved up to her ear, his tongue lightly tracing the shell of her ear. “Will you stay the night with me?” Though the question had come completely out of the blue, she shivered at the shot of electricity that shot straight to her breasts, her head tilting unknowingly to the side to give him better access. “I still want you, more than I’ve wanted anything, but if you don’t want anything to happen I’ll be content with just holding you as we sleep.”

“And if I want everything to happen,” she retorted boldly, relishing the sound of his low chuckle.

“Princess, you are a lesson in restraint.”

She pulled back to meet his eyes, with shaky fingers she brushed his long hair from his eyes, giving him her most seductive smile; at least what she _hoped_ was a seductive smile, she didn’t have much practice. “I don’t want you to restrain yourself, Zenny.”

He let out a groan of frustration, his head falling back onto the couch. “Do you have any idea what it does to me when you call me that?”

“I’m starting to get the picture,” she giggled.

His phone that he tossed onto the table earlier began vibrating and he grabbed it, groaning in irritation when he saw the caller ID. “Sorry, babe, but I have to take this. It may take a while so feel free to make yourself at home. Leave this mess,” he waved a hand over their half eaten dinner, “I’ll take care of it. You must feel icky from all the running we did so you can use the shower in my room if you want. It’s tricky to get the temperature right but if you can manage it’s amazing.”

MC nodded mutely, watching in disappointment as Zen jumped up from the couch and grabbed his jacket, quickly shoving his feet into a pair of sneakers and bolting out the door. Almost immediately she heard the chime of him returning, “Yeah, hold on a sec,” he said into the phone and rushed back to the couch. MC blinked in surprise when he cupped the back of her head, pressing his mouth to hers, his tongue quickly dipping into her mouth to circle around hers before releasing her with a wicked grin. “Don’t leave,” he whispered then disappeared back through the front door.

She sat rooted to the spot, her fingers lightly caressing her lips where his had just been. With that small kiss he had ignited a fuse of desire that make her squirm with need. Not knowing how long he’d be gone, she gained her feet and cleaned up their dinner mess, moving it to the kitchen counter and returning to wipe down their eating surface. That done she wandered through the small apartment, taking note of the movie posters featuring her boyfriend in various states of dress; her favorites being his Joseon era costumes. For some reason they made her blush more than his half-naked images. She trailed her fingers over each poster, desire coiling in her belly to know that before this night was over she would touch every inch of the real man that stared out at her with smoldering eyes.

Finally coming to the last door that could only be hiding his bedroom, she pushed it open slowly, holding her breath. The room was large and sparsely decorated, holding not much more than a king sized bed and dresser. She could see the doors of the walk-in closet open and she wandered inside, burying her face in his clothes and breathing deeply. Her fingers trailed over the clothing, once again wondering what it was about her that attracted her to him. Sure, she was pretty enough, but the women who surrounded Zen were beautiful. He could have his choice of any woman and he chose the plainest of the bunch.

Pushing those thoughts aside, MC went in search of the bathroom, letting out a gasp of surprise when she found the cavernous facilities. A huge enclosed glass shower took up most of the space, several shower heads placed in various points to ensure the occupant was constantly being bombarded with the massaging shower heads.

A brief image of Zen pressing her against that glass, her legs wrapped around him as he thrust into her, her head thrown back in ecstasy flashed through her head and she began to sweat, the image turning her on more than anything she’d ever experienced. He’d asked her to stay the night and she’d agreed. So why couldn't her fantasy become true? She was almost positive Zen would be willing. For once they were on the same page; they both knew something was going to happen tonight and the throbbing between her legs just got stronger the more she thought about it.

Opening the shower door, she turned on both the cold and hot taps, remembering Zen’s advice. As she waiting for the water’s temperature to regulate she removed her clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on the counter. Running a hand under the water’s spray until she was positive there would be no surprises, she stepped into the shower and sighed in delight as the four showerheads beat down on her. Her eyes landed on a shelf of toiletries and she was shocked to see the pomegranate scented shampoo and jasmine body wash she always used sitting amongst Zen’s own things.

First it had been the beer they had casually mentioned trying one day and now it was the toiletries she had not mentioned but had been using for years. If it had been anyone else, these small details would scare her but it was Zen remembering everything she had told him. Zen making an effort to make her feel at home. If she had found a closet full of her clothes, she might be freaked out but these small indications that he wanted to please her made her heart race with excitement.

She stood under the multiple sprays, ignoring the changing temperatures of hot to cold, running her soapy hands over her breasts, eyes closed as she imagined her almost lover’s hands squeezing and caressing as she leaned against him, her breaths coming in soft gasps as his hand moved down her stomach to her…

A loud knock on the bathroom door jerked her out of her fantasy and she started violently, almost losing her balance on the slippery shower floor. “You alright in there, babe,” Zen’s voice called out, his voice full of concern.'

MC’s face blazed in embarrassment. “Yeah,” she called back, quickly rinsing her body. “I-I’ll be out in a sec.”

Quickly turning off the water, she stepped from the glass enclosure, steam billowing out behind her. Grabbing a huge fluffy towel that was neatly folded on a shelf, she dried off the best she could, the humidity of room making it almost impossible to get completely dry. Not wanting to put her dirty clothes back on, she grabbed the only other piece of clothing in sight, a red silk robe that hung on the back of the bathroom door. Slipping it on, she tightened the sash and opened the bathroom door and stepped into the cool bedroom.

Zen sat on the edge of the bed, reclining back on his hands; his eyes moving over her silk clad body.  

“I hope you don’t mind, I borrowed your robe,” she explained quickly. “I didn’t have anything to change into and….

Zen bit his lip almost seductively and MC snapped her mouth shut. “Do you still want to stay the night,” he asked, his voice low with desire, his eyes moving down her body slowly.

MC followed his gaze and was mortified to discover that the robe clung to every inch of her body. The outline of her breasts were clearly visible as was the curve of her waist and the cleft between her legs. Her heart began to pound painfully as her nipples hardened under his hooded gaze. Her eyes darted back up to meet his. He had not moved an inch and she realized he was waiting for an answer. Ever the gentleman, he wouldn’t make a move until she gave him permission.

Her eyes moved over his body, beginning at his flushed face before moving to his chest then the front of his pants that bulged magnificently. Her eyes lingered there, her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips. Her last vestiges of fear immediately disappeared at the evidence of his desire and she raised her eyes to meet his.

“I want to stay,” she said softly, taking one step towards him her hands untying the sash at her waist and letting the robe hang open. It still clung to her breasts, the open space showing little more than her slightly curved stomach. “But if I do, there are certain things I want; things I want you to allow me to do.”

Interest lit up Zen’s red eyes and he tilted his head, trying to imagine what she was getting at. “Alright,” he finally answered slowly, his desire for her already making up his mind before he even spoke.

“Take off your shirt,” she demanded, reaching up to shrug off the damp robe that clung to her as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. Her robe slithered down to pool at her feet, her body flushed red at his hungry gaze. Despite her words of control, she was scared to death. She closed her eyes mentally ticking off each imperfection as his gaze moved over her; breasts too small, hips too wide, legs too short, her personal grooming consisted of nothing more than legs and armpits, this unforeseen encounter allowing for nothing more. What if he didn’t like her body type? What if he preferred women who were meticulously groomed? She didn’t realize her hands were clenched into embarrassed fists until Zen’s voice scattered her doubts.

“You’re so much more beautiful than I imagined,” he breathed, his voice thick with lust.  

MC opened her eyes to see he had not moved. He still reclined on his hands, though his face and chest were flushed with desire. Locking her eyes with his, she crossed the distance between them and leaned down to brace her hands next to his. Her eyes searched his for a moment before she pressed her mouth to his, slipping her tongue between his lips to find and slide against his slowly.

Zen’s fists twisted in the blankets as if he were afraid to touch her and break whatever spell that had been cast over them. MC pulled her mouth from his and he groaned in disappointment until he felt her teeth on his neck, lightly biting then licking seductively. She made her way down his body this way, leaving love bites that she knew would leave small bruises the next day. Marks that showed he was hers. The thought made her body tingle and she smiled against his skin.

When she reached his stomach, her hands started working at his belt, surprised when she felt his hands stilling hers.

“What are you doing,” he asked breathlessly, his grip unknowingly getting tighter.

“I want to taste you,” she answered, trying to gently pull her hands from his. Finally able to loosen his grip, she placed his hands gently next to his hips and unfastened his pants, slowly lowering his fly and gasping in surprise when his erection was finally released from its confines. It was larger than she imagined and when she wrapped her fingers around his girth they barely met. “Wow,” she breathed; at once frightened at its size and completely turned on to know it would be inside her.

Experimentally she ran her tongue up the length of his shaft, pausing at the guttural cry that escaped from his throat. MC looked up and saw Zen’s back arched, head buried in the plush blankets. “Are you alright,” she asked in a small voice.

Zen laughed harshly, burying his fingers in her hair. “Yes, princess.”

“If I do something wrong, let me know, okay? I-I don’t want to hurt you.”

Receiving no answer, MC once again ran her tongue up his length taking the tip in her mouth when she reached the top and sucking lightly. She could taste the saltiness of the wetness on the tip and she moaned, taking him further into her mouth. The fingers in her hair tightening, Zen’s hips lifting to meet the heat of her mouth. She took as much of him as she could, sucking harder until he hit the back of her throat and she gagged slightly. Moving her head back to the tip, she sank down onto it again, relishing his groans of pleasure. Swirling her tongue around the engorged head when she returned to the tip, she suddenly found her mouth empty, mouth hanging open in confusion.

Zen pulled her up, stretching her naked body against his, his tongue plunging into her mouth hungrily. When he broke the kiss, his breathing was ragged and he pressed his forehead against hers. “If you keep that up, it will be over before we even begin,” he rasped, brushing his lips against hers.

Reversing their positions he flipped her onto her back, his mouth covering hers to kiss her sweetly. His tongue found hers and circled it, one hand cradling her head, his thumb caressing her cheek as he made love to her mouth. He ghosted the fingers of his free hand down her chest, caressing one breast, then the other. His fingers grazed her erect nipple, causing her to whimper into his mouth, her back arching in a silent plea for more. He worried the hard nub with thumb and forefinger, pinching lightly and pulling.

MC’s legs moved restlessly against him, unsure how to let him know what she desired. The fingers that were busy worrying her nipple slowly slid down her stomach, reaching between her thighs to separate her folds, one finger sliding easily into her slick heat. They both moaned as her body greedily accepted the digit, MC breaking away from their kiss to throw her head back, a small mewl of need filling the silence of the room.

His silky smooth voice brought her back from the need that was overwhelming her senses and she opened her eyes, watching in disbelief as he put the finger that had just been inside her body in his mouth, his eyes closing in ecstasy. “You’re so delicious,” he murmured before pressing his mouth to hers once more, his tongue sharing the taste of her. She moaned, clutching at his hair, beyond turned on.

“Will you let me taste you the way you tasted me,” he panted, tearing his mouth from hers.

She nodded immediately, no longer shy with her desires. Her clit was throbbing painfully and if she didn’t receive some kind of relief soon, she thought she would die.

Zen gave her the sexy grin she loved so much and started kissing his way down her body, pausing at her breasts. With no warning, he placed his mouth around one aching nub, pulling it into his mouth and sucking hard. MC cried out in pleasure, her fingers pulling at his white hair. He lightly scraped his teeth against it and her body practically came off the bed, his arms wrapped around her body holding her in place.  One hand found its way to the other breast and kneaded it gently before gently pulling and twisting the unattended nipple.

“Zenny, please,” she cried, not exactly knowing what she was asking for but knowing there had to be an end to this torment.

He released her nipple from his mouth with a soft pop and she could feel him smiling against her skin as he moved down her body to her stomach. Placing hot, opened mouth kisses around her navel he spread her legs, moving down to settle himself between them.

With his thumbs, he separated her folds, revealing the source of her pleasurable distress. He immediately flicked it with the tip of his tongue, causing MC to groan louder, her hips rising to seek more. With the flat of his tongue he licked her slowly, relishing in the dirty words that came tumbling from her mouth. For a virgin she had quite a repertoire of pornographic material and he could feel his cock twitch with each world she uttered.

He plunged his tongue into her entrance, moaning at the taste of her need. He fucked her with his tongue, one thumb circling her clit slowly, driving her to the edge of orgasm before pulling away. Finally taking mercy on her, and hoping his ministrations would make the next step less painful for her, he carefully slipped two fingers inside her, gauging her reaction. When she merely moaned in pleasure, he attempted a third. He felt her tense up momentarily before she moved against them experimentally, her fingers twisting in the sheets as a moan louder than any before tore from her chest.

Zen grinned to himself; she was ready. Slowly beginning to fuck her with the three fingers, he wrapped his lips around her throbbing clit and sucked hard. He almost lost control of his own orgasm as hers slammed into her, her hips rising off the bed, her voice hoarse with cries of pleasure.

He made his way up her body as she came down, placing kissing here and there. When he reached her head, he kissed her sweetly, his tongue lazily moving against hers. He pushed her sweaty bangs away from her forehead and kissed it gently.

“Stay with me,” he coaxed softly, seeing her eyelids flutter “We’re not done yet.”

“There’s more?” She asked in disbelief and he chuckled quietly.

He began kissing her again, sweetly at first but gradually putting all his need into it. His hands traveled down to her breasts, stimulating the sensitive nubs until she was moaning, her back arching for more.

He moved to kneel between her thighs. A finger ran down her slit and dipped into her entrance, MC’s eyes dilating with renewed lust. She was slick and more than ready. Zen grasped his throbbing shaft and placed it at her entrance, meeting her eyes before going any further.

“Are you ready?” He asked, his voice thick with desire. At her nod, he slowly began to push into her, taking note of the way she bit her lip in discomfort. “It will only hurt for a minute,” he managed to say, the urge to slam into her almost overwhelming; she was so wet and oh so hot. “But if you want me to stop, at any point, just tell me and we’ll stop.”

MC nodded once more, giving him a brave smile and caressing his forearm. He closed his eyes and sank into her, her whimper of pain tearing his heart apart. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to his chest, raining kissing over her face. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he sat back on his heels, hoping to give her some type of control.

“Are you alright,” he asked and she laughed.

“You’ve asked me that about a hundred times today,” she paused, pushing the hair out of his face. “I love you.”

His cock twiched violently at her words and her eyes widened. She moved against him experimentally, wincing slightly but not pausing the grinding of her hips. “Oh,” she breathed almost silently, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Zen stayed absolutely still, letting her take the lead. He wanted nothing more than to lay her down and fuck her until they were both breathless but it was important to him to let her find the rhythm she was comfortable with.

Placing her feet on the bed beside his hips, she rose slightly and lowered herself back down, her fingers clutching at his shoulders. He hissed between his teeth, his hands on her hips squeezing hard enough to leave bruises.

“Am I doing it wrong,” MC’s worried voice broke through his concentration and he let out a puff of laughter.

“You are doing it very, very right,” he answered, biting his lip when she once again lowered herself back down onto his aching cock.

To his surprise, MC suddenly wrapped her whole body around him and fell back, causing his body to land on hers. Zen raised an eyebrow in question and she blushed, the color staining the tops of her breasts to her cheeks.

“What’s this now?” He asks, his fingers running lightly over her flushed skin.

“It’s embarrassing,” she answers, clenching her eyes shut. “Can we please just do it this way?”

Zen has an inkling of what was going on and it made him grin. “MC, we’re lovers now. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I”m currently buried inside you. Nothing you could say is going to shock me and you shouldn’t be embarrassed to tell me what you want. I’m here to please you.”

She refused to open her eyes but she licked her lips and started talking. “Do you remember me telling you how much I like your voice? Well since then all I can fantasize about is you….well you talking to me while we….do this,” she finished in a rush, her eyes still glued shut. “I’m sorry, I know it’s weird. Actually just forget it.”

She turned her head to the side, her face bright red. _Definitely a virgin_ Zen thought to himself, his heart swelling. What she was asking for turned him on more than he thought it would and he braced his weight one arm, slowly withdrawing before sinking back into her heat.

“All you had to do was ask, princess,” he panted, his fingers caressing her cheek. “Do you want to hear me say how tight you are? Because, god, I’ve never felt anyone so tight before. Each time I sink into you I feel like I'm going burst right then.”

Slowly MC opened her eyes and met his, her pupils dilated with lust _There it is_ he smiled to himself, his thrusts coming harder.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you like this ever since you came to take care of me because of my ankle. It was so hard to send you away when all I wanted to do was lay you down on my couch and spend the night worshipping your body.”’

He reversed their position so she was sitting astride him, her hands resting on his chest, her head thrown back. His hips rose to push further into her, his fingers bruising her thighs.

“Did you go back to that small, lonely apartment and think about me?” He continued, his voice husky with the image of her sitting alone, touching herself as she thought of him. “Did you go to bed that night pretending I was beside you; touching you, loving you?”

“Yessss,” MC hissed, her hips beginning to move against him.

“How many times have I made you come in your dreams? Can you even sleep anymore without pleasuring yourself and wishing it were me?”

MC’s breath came in gasps as she ground her hips against his, his words washing over her, heightening her pleasure. The sound of his voice during regular conversation drove her to distraction but to hear the dirty things directed only at her was making the dam inside her swell dangerously.

“Every night I lay in bed and imagine you curled up next to me, your fingers wrapped around my cock, imaging your voice whispering in my ear how much you love me.” Zens hips lifted off the bed, his words devolving into grunts and moans as she drove down hard to meet his thrusts. Soon the room was filled with nothing but their cries of pleasure.

“MC, come, please,” Zen begged, his orgasm rushing towards him at a breakneck speed. “I can’t hold back much longer.”

His hand reached between them to find her clit, his thumb circling the slick surface roughly. MC cried out, her body clenching almost painfully around him as her orgasm slammed into her and he cursed loudly, pulling her down to wrap his arms around her as his hips thrust up frantically. When his orgasm hit, he didn’t think he would ever stop shooting inside her, her hips grinding down to take each drop.

“Don’t move,’ he panted when she made a move to dismount him. “Just stay like this for a minute, please.”

She nodded against his chest, wrapping her arms around around him. After a couple of minutes she cleared her throat delicately. “Um, Zenny…,” she asked hesitantly.

“Yes, princess?”

“Um….what I asked for….that….wasn’t too….pornographic...was it?”

She lifted her head and peered at him shyly her face red with a mixture of embarrassment and sexual satisfaction.

Zen laughed, making her body bounce on his and stroked her hair. “No, babe. That was the best sex I’ve ever had. Who would have ever believed that a virgin was into dirty talk?” MC slapped him on the chest and he rolled over, keeping his arms tightly around her. “I think we’re both going to need a shower after that workout.”

“About that,” MC said, raising up on one elbow. “How did you know what shampoo and body wash I use? Have you been stalking me?” Her eyes narrowed. “Did Seven have cameras in the bathroom that he didn’t tell me about?”

“If Seven had cameras in your bathroom, I would have personally made sure he ripped them out and no, I”m not a stalker.” He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and gave her a smile filled with love. “I pay attention. When you came to visit before I noticed your hair smelled like pomegranates and when I kissed you, I smelled jasmine. I scoured the city smelling shampoos and body washes until I found the right ones. I’m sure people thought I was crazy; and I guess I was crazy about you.”

“So you’ve had those sitting in the shower since I came to cheer you up? Why?”

“Because even though it’s pathetic I could smell them when I missed you.”

“Oh, Zen,” MC sighed snuggling back down into his chest. “Why are you so romantic? It makes my heart hurt.”

“Well, there was another reason,” he retorted but paused, his voice suddenly shy. “I figured since your toiletries are already here and I’ve stocked the fridge with your favorite foods….that maybe you could just move in.”

“Move...in,” MC repeated slowly, her heart beginning to race.

“Yeah,” Zen agreed, his voice suddenly picking up speed. “You’ve been looking for a place to live and you can stay here rent free. It’s not a bad apartment and I’m here. That way  you won’t have to worry about finding a job because I can take care of you and you can just focus on your studies and-”

MC sat up during his tirade and sat cross legged staring at him seriously. “Zen, for one, I do have to work. I can’t have you taking care of me. We aren’t married and it wouldn’t feel right. Two, I would insist on contributing toward the rent, see reason number one. Three, I would absolutely love to move in with you.” She finished a bright smile splitting her face.

Zen grinned at her, pulling her forward to kiss her soundly. Releasing her he rolled over to the bedside table and grabbed something from the drawer before sitting up and giving her a bright smile.

“This isn’t exactly how I wanted to do this, certainly not on our first date. But since I guess technically our first date was months ago, this will do. I also wanted to cook for you and...well nevermind, it doesn’t matter now. Here,” he finished shoving a small black box in her direction.

MC sat, making sure the sheets covered her naked breasts. Even after what they just shared she was still shy. She shoved her long hair behind her ears and opened the small box, her eyes darting up to meet his when she saw its contents.

“The very first time I heard your voice I knew you were the one for me,” Zen said quietly, his voice suddenly shaking with nerves. “And I know that’s crazy but there was something about you that drew me to you. You were funny, intelligent, kind, you handled yourself calmly in a difficult situation. At first, I was flirting with you because that’s what I do. But after you showed up here to cheer me up and I looked into your eyes, I knew I was in love with you. Since then my feelings have only grown and I can’t even fathom a day when they would go away. So, I would be more than honored if you’d be my wife.”

MC stared at him with wide eyes then let her gaze fall back to the twisted white gold band nestled in the black box. She took it out, her hands shaking and held it up for a closer look.

“It’s not a diamond,” Zen explained quickly. “I’m not rich like Jumin so I can’t afford one yet but I’m saving up. I already have a bunch so it won’t take-”

“Yes,” MC interrupted, slipping the symbol of his love onto her finger.

“Yes?”” Zen echoed in disbelief.

“I mean, I can say no if that’s what you’d prefer,” MC teased.

Zen lunged for her wrapping her into his arms and entangling their legs as they landed onto the soft surface. “You said yes, no taking it back!”

MC held her hand up to admire the beautiful artwork of the simple ring. “What about your fans,” she mused. “I can’t imagine they are going to be happy about this.”

He shrugged. “My true friends will be happy for us. I don’t care about the rest. Besides actors get married all the time and I refuse to sacrifice my own happiness anymore over what a bunch of strangers think of my personal life. I want to be judged by my talent or nothing at all.”

MC snuggled into her fiance’s shoulder. “I love you.”

Zen placed a kiss on the top of her head, completely content for the first time in his life. “I love you too, princess.”

“We should get some rest,” she piped up, a smile spreading across her face. “There’s a couple more things I want to try.”

“Oh?”

MC grinned and leaned up to whisper in his ear, a deep flush staining his cheeks when she settled back down into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay right where you are  
> C'mon let me dance with you  
> Tell me where to start  
> Let me put my hands on you
> 
> ~Stay Right Where You Are - Ingrid Michaelson


End file.
